This application proposes a multifaceted study of the regulation of 'protein biosynthesis' in eukaryotic cells. In particular, efforts will be directed toward uncovering the mechanisms which may impart specificity in protein biosynthesis. Hemoglobin biosynthesis will be studied as a model system. As a particular application, we propose to investigate the agents which may regulate the production of fetal hemoglobin, at both the translational and transcriptional levels. Since sickle cell anemia patients with increased levels of fetal hemoglobin often have a less clinically severe manifestation of the disease, studies leading to the understanding of the regulation of specific protein biosynthesis would have valuable clinical applications.